


Madness

by Hildigunnur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-17
Updated: 2005-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/pseuds/Hildigunnur
Summary: Ron. Hermione. The Common Room. PWP.





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015.

She was mad, utterly and completely mad. If there was another girl in the world just as mad as Hermione, then Ron couldn’t imagine that the earth would continue to rotate around its axis.

 

Only minutes ago she had been telling him to organize his Transfiguration notes and now … now she was sitting in his lap and squirming against him, obviously trying to drive him insane. Her arms were draped around his neck while she rubbed against him, catlike, enticing certain body parts of his to come to life. Her shapely arse fitted there so perfectly. After she wriggled a bit more, leaving him almost paralyzed, she straddled him and brought her lips to his. He couldn’t help but groan into her kiss when her tongue slid in between his lips. Immediately, he grabbed her head and buried his fingers in her hair. He repaid her kisses, seeking out her tongue and sucking on it, and was rewarded with delicious little moans. A question remained in his head, though, was this leading somewhere, or would this be just another tension-relieving make-out session?

 

Hermione soon answered his question. She pushed him down in the couch and hooked her fingers under the hem of his jumper, lifting it off. Then she got rid of his tie and slowly undid his buttons, one by one. It was as if she knew what this was doing to him. He debated with himself whether or not he should try to undress her too, but decided against it. Hermione was at her sexiest when she was in charge.

 

She emitted a low giggle and he caught her looking mischievously at him. He felt his ears turning red.

 

“There are more chest hairs here than last time I checked,” she said.

 

His face turned deep crimson.

 

“They just grow there. I mean, I’m still developing, aren’t I?” he stammered. “Besides this is nothing, you should see …” She didn’t allow him to finish and silenced him by laying her fingertip on his lips.

 

Her exploration continued. He couldn’t believe how incredible this felt. Who would have believed that Hermione’s favourite thing to study wasn’t Arithmancy, but his body? She revelled in the flatness of his chest, the broadness of his shoulders and the thin line of hair trailing from his navel down. How lucky was he? For in each and every exploration, she found a new way to drive him absolutely crazy.

 

With her lips tracing his collarbone, up the curves of his neck, she pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

 

His hands were on her sides, freeing her shirt from the waistband of her skirt. He wanted to feel her soft skin on his and pulled her shirt off quickly. Then, with one hand, he managed to free her of her bra. She flashed her small, firm breasts briefly before assaulting his neck once more. Her nipples rubbed against his chest and he was pretty sure that sensation would be the death of him. Perhaps now it was time for him to drive her into frenzy.

 

He reached under her skirt, moving his fingers slowly up her thighs and playing them on the softest bits of skin. The apex of her thighs was tauntingly close, but he couldn’t move there yet, especially not when she was whimpering impatiently, grazing his neck with her teeth in retaliation. She deserved to be tantalized, behaving like she’d been behaving. He worked his way slowly, deliberately not touching her where she was aching. Still, she had few tricks up her sleeve. Her soft lips found the tender skin above his collarbone and he couldn’t hold out any longer. He reached up, cupped her and slid his fingers inside her knickers. Her lips immediately found his again while his fingers touched her, hopefully feeding the fire that seemed to burn within her and that certainly burned within him. 

 

Her hands moved down to the waistband of his trousers to unbutton them. She then quickly reached inside his underpants and grabbed him. She wrapped her nimble hand around him, enticing him to act further with her, stroking him lazily as an attempt to make him lose his mind. In order to keep his wits, he tried to play the same game on her: touching her, skimming his finger here and there, feeling her writhe impatiently against him. Slowly he pushed a finger inside of her and immediately she thrust down on his hand.

 

Hermione gazed down smugly. She was up to something, clearly having devised a way to gain the upper hand completely. Just as he had finished that thought, she had turned around and her skirt fell over his face. As he lay there, looking up on her intimate beauty, feeling very cocooned, she took him in her mouth. So that had been her devilish plan to make him go completely around the bend. At the moment, she had succeeded. All he could comprehend was her tongue doing things that he’d never believed were possible. Involuntarily he groaned and grabbed her thighs just as he was regaining clarity. He didn’t hesitate to make his strike. His tongue found her centre and again he pushed his fingers inside her, causing her to press down hard.

 

It hadn’t been long when she rose up again, releasing him from her mouth and pushed him down again. She straddled him, making him sink deep inside her very leisurely. Her rhythm was purposeful and unhurried. She saw to it that he couldn’t buck up or arch beneath her. The couch was too soft and he sank down into a world that existed solely within Hermione. She bent over him and caught his lips in a deep kiss, he was hers. Completely.

 

Her lethargic pace fuelled his desire, making it into a raging fire. He was getting closer to the edge, yet wished that things would happen more swiftly.

 

It was now up to him to turn the tables. He pushed her up and broke their kiss. At first she looked a bit surprised, but soon had a knowing grin on her face as he quickly flipped her on her back and lifted her legs onto his shoulders.

 

This way he could control the tempo, thrust hard and deep, rush towards the edge with his bonfire of passion raging as ever. He knew she longed for it too because she arched up against him, loud moans escaping her lips.

 

He wanted her to come with him and see her as she unravelled, knowing it was because of him. So, he reached down between them and touched her. It was all she needed. She curved her neck back and he felt her tighten around him, again and again. It was impossible for him to hold back a second longer and he flew off the edge as he released himself into her with her name on his lips.

 

Gradually he regained consciousness, finding himself on top of Hermione. Her fingers were buried in his hair and she was whispering something. He looked up at her and she was wearing a very serene smile.

 

“I love you so much,” she said as she reached for his lips with hers, catching them in a delicate kiss. When he broke away from the kiss, he propped himself on his elbow.

 

“Hermione, you realize we are in the common room, right?”

 

“Of course. I’m not blind, you know.”

 

“Well, someone might have caught us.”

 

She laughed a throaty laugh and traced her forefinger down his nose.

 

“Ron, you know what I’m capable of, right?” He nodded and thought to himself that as confident as she was, she probably underestimated herself.

 

“So, didn’t you realize I cast a spell earlier so no one would bother us?” She cocked her head and looked at him as if to provoke him to answer her back. Hadn’t she realized that those looks would drive him mad, so mad that he would have to try again, even if the spell wouldn’t hold while they had another round? He grinned back at her, grabbed her arms over her head, and kissed her hard.

 

fin


End file.
